The instant invention relates generally to devices for wheelchairs, and more particularly, to a wheelchair infant carrier accessory.
Numerous devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to fit onto wheelchairs for convenience to a user. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,428 of Bates, 4,403,786 of Ulics, and 4,580,803 of Davis, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.